Lanzar una flecha o ganar una apuesta
by Karen Hikari
Summary: La primera vez que lo vio no fue tras la guerra contra Gea, ni después de la Batalla de Manhattan o tras haber derrotado a Cronos ni mucho menos. Aunque al final, pensó Will, sonriendo para sus adentros, no había necesitado de lanzar una flecha o de ganar una apuesta para conquistar lo que más deseaba.


**¡Hola a todos! Muy bien, FranPino00, Jessi, sé que prometí no más Solangelo en un rato, pero lo cierto es que esta historia no estaba en mis planes originales. Lo que sucede es que hace dos días, el 23 de agosto, fue el cumpleaños de una persona muy especial para mí, mi hermana, que es una gran admiradora de esta pareja, así que decidí regalarle una historia que me había pedido hacía ya un rato.**

 **Así que... ¡Felicidades, Laura! ¡Espero que hayas disfrutado tu día al máximo, lo mismo que esta historia! ;)**

* * *

 ** _Lanzar una flecha o ganar una apuesta_**

* * *

La primera vez que lo vio no fue tras la guerra contra Gea, ni después de la Batalla de Manhattan o tras haber derrotado a Cronos ni mucho menos.

No, no fue así. La primera vez que lo vio fue justo después de que llegara al campamento, según lo que escuchó Will, junto con una hermana, aunque no fue sino hasta después que entendió por qué no estaban juntos y se habían dirigido hacia distintas mesas a la hora de la cena; ella se había unido a las Cazadoras.

Will realmente no tenía hermanos completos. Después de que Apolo se marchara, su madre no había vuelto a tener más hijos, aunque por el lado de Apolo sin duda tenía varios medios hermanos, aunque él nunca los llamaba así.

Cuando convivías con los miembros de tu cabaña durante tanto tiempo, cuando siempre te encontrabas con ellos, cuando los demás campistas los identificaban siempre como un todo, cuando tenías que confiar en ellos, tus medios hermanos, tan plenamente, con tu vida, con lo que fuera, simplemente era estúpido hacer algo así. Eran sus hermanos y eso era todo. Cualquier otra discusión simplemente no tenía sentido.

A pesar de ello, algunas veces se preguntaba lo que sería tener un hermano _completo_ –no había usado la palabra _verdadero_ porque él _tenía_ hermanos, sólo que no compartían a ambos progenitores–, simplemente por la curiosidad acerca del volver juntos a casa, en lugar de verse sólo en el campamento.

Sin embargo, cuando Lou le comentó lo que había pasado con la hermana de ese chico, Nico di Angelo, no pudo evitar que la noticia lo incomodara un poco. No sabía cómo, pero estaba seguro de que si él hubiera tenido un hermano menor no habría sido capaz de dejarlo de esa forma sin antes haber visto por lo menos el campamento donde se suponía debía quedarse, aunque, ¿quién era él para juzgar las decisiones de esa chica después de todo?

Sin embargo, por más que intentó sacarse esa idea de la cabeza no podía evitar pensar que lo que Bianca había hecho estaba simple y llanamente mal.

Después de eso, la chica, Bianca, se marchó con Percy y Thalia para liberar a su nueva patrona de donde fuera que Artemisa estuviese, y Will no supo explicarse por qué, pero estaba seguro de que ella no se había despedido de su hermano menor.

No entendía la razón de ello.

Es decir, él tenía hermanos mayores, como Lee y Michael, y también algunos menores, como Austin y Kayla, y estaba de lo más seguro de que si los primeros hubieran tenido que partir no lo habrían hecho sin antes despedirse; quizás no de una forma extremadamente sentimental o exagerada, pero lo suficiente como para que estuviera seguro de que estaba en los pensamientos de sus hermanos. De la misma forma, no soportaba la idea de embarcarse en una misión tan peligrosa como la que Bianca había asumido sin antes despedirse de los miembros de su cabaña, y sencillamente, no entendía cómo era que alguien había podido hacerlo.

Quizás fue por eso que casi inmediatamente le tomó simpatía a Nico di Angelo, aunque en la manera más inocente de la palabra.

La verdad, quizás ni siquiera se debía a lo que había pasado con Bianca, puesto que de todas formas pasaba bastante tiempo con Cecil en la cabaña de Hermes, por lo que habría sido sólo cuestión de tiempo que se interesara en Nico.

Al principio, fue la cosa más sencilla del mundo.

A pesar de que Bianca se había ido y de que su padre divino, fuera quien fuera, no había dado muestras de querer reconocerlo, Nico no parecía desanimado por ello, sino que, por el contrario, hablaba hasta por los codos con quienquiera que quisiera –y tuviera el tiempo de– escucharlo.

Hablaba sobre su juego de cartas, Mitomagia, o hacía preguntas extrañas sobre los dioses y sus poderes. Con algo de paciencia y tiempo libre, estar con él era algo sencillo y fácil de disfrutar.

Sin embargo, un día, y sin razón aparente, Nico simplemente dejó de responderle cuando Will lo llamaba y se recluyó en sí mismo de una manera extrema, llegando a ser un completo opuesto del chico que Will había conocido en los días anteriores.

No fue sino hasta algunos años después que supo lo que había sucedido para que Nico cambiara tanto: había presentido la muerte de su hermana, Bianca.

Tan pronto Percy, Annabeth y Grover volvieron al campamento, Nico desapareció de él sin dejar rastro, y aunque a la partida de búsqueda le faltaban algunas personas, como Thalia Grace y Zoe Belladona, Will sólo estaba interesado por el muchacho de ojos oscuros, aunque con el tiempo llegó a temer que jamás volvería a saber nada de él.

–*–*–

Pasaron un par de años antes de que volviera a ver a Nico, pero Will no desaprovechó ninguna oportunidad para por lo menos asegurarse de que, estuviera donde estuviese, seguía vivo.

Lou Ellen y Cecil, sus mejores amigos, eran buenos para enterarse de pequeños rumores o para interceptar Mensajes Iris gracias a sus progenitores divinos, Hécate y Hermes, pero aun así sólo pudo enterarse de poca cosa: sí, Nico vivía, aunque en condiciones bastante deplorables, que como hijo de Apolo, lo alarmaban un poco más que al promedio de muchachos de trece años.

Aunque Will mentiría al decir que sólo se había enterado de eso gracias a sus amigos. También había descubierto al progenitor divino de Nico, Hades.

–*–*–

Sin embargo, no fue sino hasta que Will tenía catorce años, durante la Batalla de Manhattan, que verdaderamente volvió a físicamente ver a Nico di Angelo.

Sinceramente, siempre había abrigado la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con el chico, pero no se había imaginado que su rencuentro fuera a ser de esa forma.

La guerra contra Cronos estaba en un momento neurálgico. Nadie sabía dónde estaba Michael, o siquiera si estaba vivo, y debido a la urgencia de un líder, sus hermanos lo habían colocado a él como consejero de la cabaña 7, y ya esperaban órdenes suyas, aunque Will todavía no había podido procesar lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Y por si eso fuera poco, seguían llegando heridos a la entrada del hotel que el Campamento Mestizo había tomado como cuartel mientras que los suplementos médicos se acababan a una velocidad alarmante.

«Por supuesto» se reprendió mentalmente. «Es una guerra, Solace. ¿Qué esperabas?»

Mientras estaba inclinado sobre un hijo de Hefesto, Shane, junto a la Quinta Avenida, la tierra retumbó horriblemente, como movida por un terremoto de fuerzas inmensas. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió voltear ligeramente sobre su hombro izquierdo, encontrándose probablemente con la segunda mayor sorpresa de su vida, justo después de haber descubierto que era hijo de un dios.

El estallido había formado grietas en el pavimento de la acera y en las fachadas de los edificios y, de entre ellas, manos esqueléticas se abrían paso como si estuvieran saliendo del mismísimo… Inframundo.

Tragó saliva pesadamente, intentando no apanicarse.

Se preguntó qué dios menor de los dominios de Hades se había alzado de ese modo contra el Olimpo mientras luchaba por no empezar a temblar.

Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de que esos soldados esqueléticos estaban atacando a los monstruos, lo que quería decir que estaban del lado del Olimpo. Suspiró con alivio, aunque pronto comprendió que eso de todas formas no explicaba de dónde o por qué habían salido.

Por un momento creyó que se trataba de algunos de los soldados con los que Ares escoltaba de vez en cuando a alguno de sus hijos, pero éstos parecían… diferentes, de alguna forma. Más siniestros, más oscuros, y a pesar de que estaban peleando bastante bien, no todos tenían la apariencia de ser soldados.

Fue entonces cuando distinguió a una pequeña figura que luchaba junto a Percy Jackson y a esa inmensa perra del infierno, la Señorita O'Leary.

Al principio no lo reconoció de tan cambiado que estaba: tenía el cabello oscuro tan largo que le rozaba los hombros; había adelgazado tanto que sus pómulos resultaban notorios para Will incluso a la distancia en que se hallaban; sus ojos parecían hundidos, y grandes ojeras los enmarcaban, mientras que su ropa parecía demasiado oscura y holgada para tratarse de él, pero tras un momento de confusión, Will no dudó de su identidad.

Se trataba de Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades. Lo que también significaba que él era el responsable de los esqueletos que corrían por las calles de Manhattan atacando monstruos.

Su sorpresa fue tanta que casi se olvidó de la forma correcta de vendar una herida.

–*–*–

Después de que la batalla contra Cronos terminara, Nico pasó una temporada, demasiado corta para el gusto de Will, en el campamento, pero finalmente informó a Quirón y al señor D. que su padre lo necesitaba en el Inframundo y se marchó.

A pesar de que Will y él habían compartido algunas conversaciones, no parecía que Nico lo recordara o lo hubiera reconocido, por lo que no resultó una sorpresa para Will que cuando Nico finalmente se marchó al Inframundo no se despidiera de él.

–*–*–

Durante el año siguiente fueron pocas las veces que vio o escuchó hablar siquiera de Nico di Angelo.

De vez en cuando, _muy de vez en cuando_ , se aparecía por el campamento durante uno o dos días, pero nunca se quedaba demasiado, a más de que se presentaba sin avisarle a nadie y que se marchaba despidiéndose de ese mismo número de personas.

Del chico que Will recordaba, alegre, entusiasta y parlanchín, no quedaba nada; Nico se había vuelto huraño, arisco y de trato difícil.

Aunque quizás, y sólo quizás, lo correcto fuera decir que quedaba _poco_ de él.

Will lo había visto durante la Batalla de Manhattan, cuando Nico se había arriesgado a sí mismo por proteger sus ideales y lo que consideraba correcto, justo como el resto de los campistas.

Y lo veía, oculto tras esa máscara de indiferencia en las raras ocasiones en las que se pasaba por el campamento.

Sin embargo, lo único que Will podía preguntarse era si ese niño aún estaría ahí para cuando Nico comprendiera que a pesar de todo necesitaba de alguien en quien pudiera confiar.

–*–*–

Lou Ellen era una persona perspicaz, y Cecil era alguien ingenioso, y les tomó poco tiempo caer en la cuenta de que Will estaba más interesado en Nico de lo que él mismo creía.

De hecho, Lou a menudo bromeaba diciendo que se había dado cuenta de las cosas antes que el propio Will.

Y quizás por eso fue que cuando Will finalmente reunió el valor para confesarles que quizás se sentía atraído por Nico en un nivel que iba más allá de la amistad, ellos estuvieron lejos de sorprenderse, asegurándole que todo estaba bien y que una cosa como ésa no cambiaría nada entre ellos.

Lou de hecho había hecho aparecer una bandera gay en el lugar y se había divertido mucho agitándola en el aire. Will aún le debía un desquite por ello, pero aunque tenía ganas de ahorcarla sabía que si ponía en riesgo su salud se habría visto obligado a verla el doble de tiempo que lo normal en la enfermería.

–*–*–

Entre ellos no había secretos, y fue así que poco después de que Will les hubiera dicho a sus amigos cómo se sentía con respecto al hijo de Hades, Cecil confesó que encontraba bastante guapa a Maia, una hija de Iris de cabello castaño y ojos caleidoscópicos como el elemento de su madre.

Lou, por su parte, estaba demasiado ocupada jugándoles bromas a sus amigos y burlándose de ellos como para considerar fijarse ella misma en un muchacho.

Fue una reunión en la cabaña de Hermes, donde era común que se encontraran, que Will accedió a lo que probablemente era la estupidez más grande que había hecho en su vida.

La idea fue totalmente de Cecil, y tan atrevida que incluso a Lou le pareció algo extremista, pero eso no lo impidió apoyar a Cecil poco después.

A los dos segundos de responder, Will se había preguntado por qué en el Olimpo había accedido a tamaña estupidez, pero sencillamente no había encontrado respuesta.

Tal vez sólo estaba muy cansado por la guardia de la noche anterior, y había estado teniendo un par de problemas con uno de los chicos menores, Liam, pero fuera por lo que fuera, ahora estaba hundido hasta el cuello.

La ruina del hijo de Apolo realmente se trataba de una apuesta. Una de esas apuestas que son más fáciles de decir que de llevar a cabo.

No era ningún secreto –no ya entre amigos, sino para el campamento entero– que Will no era el mejore arquero que la cabaña 7 podía ofrecer, y que estaba sólo ligeramente por encima del promedio de los campistas… recién ingresados… y sin entrenamiento…

Como fuera, Cecil tampoco era muy bueno con el arco, dado que él era más alguien de arma blanca como dagas o cuchillos, y era una broma frecuente entre ellos que de intentar superarse el uno al otro en materia de arquería, Cecil sería el ganador, aunque nunca habían puesto esa teoría a prueba seriamente.

Y ésa, como no, había sido la brillante idea de Cecil: ambos tirarían un flecha, aquel que se acercara más al centro de la diana –por obvias razones– sería el ganador de la apuesta, mientras que el perdedor, por el otro lado, tendría que encaminarse hacia la persona que le atraía, y como Hermes era el dios de los ladrones y Cecil era su hijo, robarle un beso.

No, Will no tenía idea de lo que había estado pensando al aceptar hacer una cosa así.

Y por si eso fuera poco, en ese momento Nico _sí_ se encontraba en el campamento.

Mientras se dirigían hacia el campo de entrenamiento, Will rezó mentalmente todas las plegarias que se sabía en el nombre de Apolo, metiendo un «guay» cada pocas palabras en un intento por llamar la atención de su padre.

Y, en una tentativa desesperada, también le lanzó un par de oraciones a su tía Artemisa, diosa de la caza, aunque temía que no lo escuchara por el mero hecho de ser hombre.

Para cuando se vio forzado a tomar un arco casi no recordaba cuál era la parte de las flechas que iba hacia el frente.

Cecil fue el primero en disparar, y su flecha casi alcanzó el centro de la diana.

Fue entonces cuando Will supo que estaba arruinado.

El hijo de Apolo empezó a sudar frío mientras suspiraba con pesadez. Decidió que de nada le serviría hacer un esfuerzo por apuntar, puesto que su puntería era un asco, y en su lugar cerró los ojos con fuerza y se concentró en una última plegaria para su padre, además de recordar todas las razones por las que no podía perder esa apuesta.

«Apolo» pensó. «Sabes que nunca te pido nada, sobre todo no puntería, pero por favor, por favor, sólo esta vez deja que lance un tiro decente».

Y entonces soltó la flecha.

Pasaron tres segundos antes de que volviera a abrir los ojos, y para su sorpresa, cuando finalmente lo hizo no se encontró con una socarrona sonrisa triunfal en el rostro de Cecil, sino con su propia flecha, que había llegado casi al centro de la diana, la punta clavada limpiamente en la línea que dividía el centro del siguiente aro.

Will soltó un suspiro inmenso y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de la cantidad de aire que había estado conteniendo debido a su nerviosismo.

Mientras Cecil lanzaba juramentos al aire y preguntaba en voz alta cómo era que su perfecto plan había fallado, Lou se adelantó a silenciarlo.

–Venga ya –dijo, mandando callar al hijo de Hermes–. Dejemos eso como un empate y olvidemos esta tontería.

Tras discutir un poco, Cecil accedió y se determinó que ninguno de ellos había perdido el encuentro, lo cual fue todo un alivio para Will.

–Tu padre te ha salvado de una buena –susurró Lou por lo bajo cuando por fin alcanzó a Will, que ya se encaminaba hacia la enfermería.

Sinceramente, Will no podía sino estar de acuerdo con ella.

Al día siguiente de esos acontecimientos, Cecil se apresuró a explicar por qué había retado a Will a algo así: dado que Hermes era también el dios de los viajeros, había tenido el presentimiento de que Nico pronto se iría del campamento, embarcándose en una misión muy peligrosa.

Para cuando Will se apresuró a la cabaña 13 en un intento por hablar con el hijo de Hades y por lo menos advertirle del peligro que corría, Nico ya se había ido.

No volvió a saber nada del hijo de Hades en meses.

–*–*–

Después de eso empezó a sentirse la presión de la guerra contra Gea en el campamento, y a pesar del cariño que le tenía y que una parte de Will se preguntaba en dónde se había metido el hijo de Hades, la verdad era que tuvo muy poco tiempo para pensar en algo que no fueran las protecciones del campamento o el abastecimiento de la enfermería.

–*–*–

Cuando finalmente vio a Nico junto al onagro, tanto tiempo después, el corazón de Will dio un vuelco.

Los romanos habían sitiado el campamento, y por si eso fuera poco, había asistido el parto de un sátiro bebé esa misma mañana, lo que habría sido suficiente para arruinar el día más alegre de cualquiera, pero tan pronto creyó distinguir en la lejanía a la figura de Nico le pareció que el sol brillaba con más intensidad, lo cual probablemente no era algo bueno dado que Lou, Cecil y él estaban tratando de ocultarse, pero ésa era otra historia y no impidió que se sintiera aliviado por ver al hijo de Hades.

Definitivamente, pensó, tal y como en la Batalla de Manhattan, los héroes aparecían en el último momento.

–*–*–

La batalla fue un éxito, eso sin duda, y aunque hubo más heridos de los que a Will le hubieran gustado, las bajas fueron menos de las esperadas –y temidas–, y eso era más de lo que Will podía pedir, aunque le significara más trabajo como jefe médico de la enfermería.

Sin embargo, lo único que lo preocupaba más que medio centenar de campistas griegos y romanos heridos era el hecho de que Nico di Angelo estaba muy cerca de convertirse _literalmente_ en sombras, y eso, bajo ningún concepto, eran buenas noticias.

Sabía que no era tan grave en realidad. Una semana de reposo y por lo menos tres meses en los que el chico se abstuviera de hacer cualquiera de sus extraños trucos con las sombras, tres comidas diarias y a un horario previamente estipulado, y Nico estaría como nuevo, aunque también sabía que ese chico era demasiado testarudo como para acceder a estar tanto tiempo en el campamento, sin mencionar el hecho de que Nico también tendría que acceder a revisiones periódicas si le interesaba su salud, lo cual era poco probable.

Por otro lado, Will no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso por el chico: sin duda había llegado lejos, cruzando Europa y el Atlántico al completo con una estatua de doce metros de altura sólo para salvar un campamento que, según él, ni siquiera le importaba.

Eso sin mencionar que aún después de eso había encontrado las fuerzas necesarias para continuar peleando a pesar de que estaba a punto de desaparecer.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que los ojos de Nico aún brillaban como los del niño que había conocido tantos años antes.

Finalmente, lo único que se le ocurrió fue obligarlo a permanecer en la enfermería un rato, al menos por algunos días, todo con fines de asegurarse de que estuviera bien de salud, por supuesto, aunque tampoco podía rechazar la oportunidad de conocer a Nico otra vez y por lo menos lograr que recordara su nombre completo.

Desgraciadamente, su fabuloso y agraciado plan se vio arruinado cuando Nico no fue a la enfermería para encontrarse con él después de la batalla –como le había creído que haría– y tuvo que ir él mismo a buscarlo, lo que tal vez no le venía tan mal después de haber pasado casi cinco horas vendando y curando gente.

Cuando finalmente se encontró con Nico, se sorprendió de verlo con Percy y Annabeth, aunque se sorprendió aún más al sentir una pizca de celos hacia el hijo de Poseidón, por lo que antes de que siquiera supiera lo que estaba haciendo ya había llamado la atención de Nico y lo había mandado a la enfermería.

–*–*–

Will había creído que el pedirle a Nico que pasara esos tres días en la enfermería sería un plan brillante, pero eso se probó una idea errónea cuando se dio cuenta de que cada vez que miraba a Nico a los ojos recordaba la apuesta que había hecho con Cecil meses atrás y no podía evitar preguntarse si quizás, aunque no ya como parte de la apuesta, sino por pura voluntad propia, si quizás pudiera…

Pero no, sencillamente no podía hacer eso, y no se trataba ni siquiera de que ambos fueran hombres, pues hacía mucho que había aceptado su condición de homosexual, sino que sabía que era una falta de respeto inmensa para con Nico.

Will mejor que nadie sabía que al hijo de Hades no le agradaba en lo mínimo en contacto físico; besarlo sería simplemente cruzar la línea y lo más probable era que Nico jamás volviera a hablarle si intentaba algo semejante.

Aunque, claro, eran semidioses, así que las cosas nunca, lo que se dice nunca, se hacían por el camino sencillo, que para Will en ese momento habría consistido en dejar al pobre chico descansar en paz, lo que se suponía que era la razón de que estuviera en la enfermería en ese momento y no para que el hijo de Apolo estuviera incordiándolo.

Fue casi al término del primer día que de los tres que se suponía que Nico pasara en la enfermería que el infierno –y no precisamente le de Hades– se desató.

En vista de que Nico estaría un rato ahí, Will había optado por darle una de las habitaciones traseras en lugar de una de las camillas de la entrada de la enfermería, en un intento por que el hijo de Hades se sintiera más cómodo, y se encontraban ambos sentados al borde de la cama, cortando y ordenando vendas cuando las cosas se tornaron extrañas.

Fue algo que ocurrió sin que Will lo planeara, era capaz de jurarlo por el Estigio si era necesario, pero es que… cuando había mirado a Nico a los ojos, durante una perfecta milésima de segundo nada había importado, ni la guerra, ni Gea, ni la victoria, ni nada más allá de ellos dos, y antes de que siqueira supiera lo que estaba haciendo, ya se había impulsado hacia delante y tenía sus labios sobre los de Nico.

Durante un momento casi creyó que Nico le corresponderí… pero claro, fue en ese preciso momento en el que la puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente y una tercera persona entró en ella.

–¡Will! –gritó alguien que el hijo de Apolo sólo pudo identificar como Cecil–. Austin quiere saber si ya tienes las ven… –se interrumpió de súbito, al caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando–. ¿Will? –inquirió–. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Empatamos en la apuesta, no tenías que…

–¿Una apuesta? –cuestionó Nico con ojos llameantes tan pronto se hubieron separado. Will no sabía si lo que había en su mirada era odio y rabia o dolor y burla, o quizás una mezcla de las cuatro pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que no quería volver a ver algo así en su vida, y menos aún en los ojos de Nico–. ¿De eso se trata todo esto?

–Nico, puedo explicarte… –intentó decir, pero el hijo de Hades lo calló negando con la cabeza enérgicamente.

–Ya has explicado suficiente –masculló el chico venenosamente, antes de aventarle las vendas que aún sostenía a la cara y salir del cuarto hecho una furia, empujando violentamente a Cecil hacia el lado derecho, el pobre chico con la expresión más arrepentida que Will hubiera visto nunca.

El hijo de Apolo sabía que si Lou hubiera estado ahí ya se habría abalanzado sobre Cecil a golpes, pero todo lo que Will pudo hacer fue lanzarle una última mirada llena de confusión antes de salir corriendo tras Nico.

Lo alcanzó en las lindes del bosque, a donde, según Will supuso después, Nico se había dirigido en un intento por reunir la más de sombras que pudiera y simplemente desaparecer como era su costumbre.

–¡Espera! –lo urgió Will mientras se aferraba a la muñeca derecha del hijo de Hades, esperando que el peso extra le impidiera transportarse, aunque a esas alturas su mayor preocupación era que Nico sencillamente fuera a desaparecer para siempre; ni siquiera le habría importado terminar por error en Malasia si con ello Nico se encontraba a salvo.

–¡Suéltame! –lo amenazó Nico mientras forcejeaba con brío, aunque el cansancio hacía que su energía resultara inútil.

–¡Lo siento! –se apresuró a decir Will–. No es lo que parece, te lo prometo, yo…

–¿Que no lo es? –inquirió Nico con sarcasmo–. Se lo escuché perfectamente a tu amiguito ese, ¡no tienes por qué aclarar nada! –rugió el chico, y por un instante Will creyó distinguir el brillo de lágrimas en las comisuras de sus ojos.

–¡No, Nico! ¡Es que no lo entiendes!

–¡Lo entiendo perfectamente! –exclamó Nico con rabia–. De hecho, tienes razón –dijo, con la clama que precede a tormenta–, hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Por qué yo, Solace? ¿Eh, por qué yo? –a pesar de estar formulando en ese momento la pregunta, Nico ya tenía sus propias conjeturas: claro que lo habían escogido a él para su estúpido juego; ¿quién mejor para burlarse que un patético paria como él? No se esperaba la respuesta de Will en lo mínimo.

–¡Eso es lo que quiero explicarte! –se desesperó Will–. No se trata sólo de una estúpida apuesta. Cecil y ya empatamos. Lo que hice… –se sonrojó sólo de pensarlo–. Lo que hice no se trataba de eso. La apuesta… el perdedor tenía que… que besar a quien… –desvió la mirada al suelo, suspirando profundamente antes de continuar–. El-perdedor-tenía-que-besar-a-quien-le-gustara.

Contuvo el aliento, esperando que Nico se escandalizara y tratara de alejarse de él con más brío que nunca, pero casi pareció que las fuerzas del chico se extinguían mientras Will hablaba, pues dejó de forcejear casi de inmediato y dejó caer ambos brazos a sus costados con aire cansino.

Lentamente, Will se permitió elevar los ojos de nueva cuenta, casi con miedo, esperando ver odio en la mirada de Nico, pero, por el contrario, lo encontró casi más asustado que él mismo, su mirada cargada de confusión.

–Escucha, Nico…

–¿Qué dijiste? –cuestionó el hijo de Hades, casi como si no hubiera oído lo que Will acababa de decir, o como si, de haberlo escuchado, no pudiera entenderlo–. ¿Qué yo qué..?

–Tú me gustas, Nico –repitió Will, su voz más segura y firme que antes, aunque igualmente suave–. Lo decía en serio, pero… quiero decir, ésta no es la forma en la que quería que te enteraras, y entiendo que después de esto no quieras volver a hablarme, pero aun así, con todo el profesionalismo que tengo como médico te digo que por tu bien debes volver a la enfermería. Si quieres… si quieres puedo conseguir que alguno de mis hermanos te atienda en mi lugar o…

«¡Maldita sea!», pensó Will con rabia, lanzando más juramentos que nunca antes a su patética costumbre de hablar sin control cuando se ponía nervioso.

Respirando profundamente, se tomó unos pocos segundos para mirar a Nico con atención, y se encontró con que el hijo de Hades se había visto obligado a recargar su peso contra un árbol, un roble presumiblemente, respirando entrecortadamente, su mirada aún trasluciendo tanto miedo y confusión que Will sintió su propio nerviosismo transformarse en preocupación.

–Tranquilo –dijo, cortando su propio tren de pensamientos mientras extendía el brazo derecho hacia Nico, ayudándolo a sostenerse en pie–. Volvamos a la enfermería. Todo va a estar bien. Necesitas descansar –agregó con gentileza.

Al parecer, Nico se encontraba demasiado cansado como para pelear o discutir, así que se dejó guiar por Will, y pronto ya se encontraban en camino a la enfermería nuevamente, bajo las ansiosas miradas de los otros campistas, que no entendían qué era lo que pasaba, aunque Will les advirtió con la mirada que no se atrevieran a acercarse y preguntar, lo que consiguió mantenerlos a raya. Sinceramente, lo último que necesitaba en su vida era una horda de adolescentes curiosos y metiches.

Una vez de vuelta en la habitación de Nico en la enfermería, de donde, afortunadamente, Cecil ya había salido, se sumieron en un incómodo silencio.

Lentamente, Will ayudó a Nico a sentarse en la cama colocándose a algunos centímetros del chico en el borde del mueble, intentando no incomodarlo.

El hijo de Hades respiraba dificultosamente, y ahora que lo veía bajo una luz apropiada Will pudo notar que tenía la tez demasiado pálida, incluso para él, y que sus ojos rehuían su mirada con más obstinación que nunca.

–¿Te encuentras..? –intentó preguntar, extendiendo la mano derecha en dirección de la frente del chico, temiendo que pudiera haber contraído una calentura o algo por el estilo.

–Estoy perfectamente –lo atajó Nico con voz ronca. Los labios de Will de inmediato se contrajeron en un mohín nervioso mientras contenía el aire en sus pulmones.

Ambos, tanto Nico como Will, sabían que eso era una mentira, pero ¿qué se suponía que hiciera cuando él era el causante de los males del chico? Seguro que el hijo de Hades no quería volver a verlo en el campamento durante el resto de su vida. Eso, pensó Will amargamente, si Nico se quedaba en el campamento y no desaparecía como tenía acostumbrado. Por alguna razón, ese pensamiento consiguió que todo en su interior se atara en un tenso e incómodo nudo.

Finalmente, Will suspiró con pesadez, levantándose y girando sobre sus talones para irse de una vez por todas.

–Nico –dijo en voz baja una vez que le hubo dado la espalda al chico–. De verdad lo siento, sé que somos dos hombres, y aunque fuera de otra forma lo que he hecho ha sido una falta de respeto enorme. Lo siento mucho.

EL hijo de Hades permaneció inmóvil, y no le respondió nada, fingiendo que no lo hubiera escuchado, aunque Will estaba seguro de que lo había hecho; lanzó otro suspiro al aire antes de finalmente extender la mano hacia el picaporte de la puerta.

–Ni siquiera era legal –murmuró Nico por fin, su voz tan baja que casi parecía quebrada. O quizás lo estaba, pensó Will con tristeza, como quebrados estaban los sentimientos del chico que hablaba.

–¿Disculpa? –preguntó, confuso mientras volvía sobre sus pasos para encarar a Nico.

–De donde vengo –explicó Nico–. Dos hombres juntos. No era legal –su voz iba haciéndose cada vez más baja mientras hablaba, como si temiera que alguien pudiera oírlo y atacarlo, o como si anticipara una reprimenda–. Podrían haberte golpeado o incluso matado. La tortura era bastante popular entonces –concluyó con un hilo de voz tan delgado como la hebra de la tela de una araña, e igualmente sencillo de pasar por alto.

Will tardo un par de segundos en comprender lo que ocurría, hasta que finalmente recordó que alguien, no estaba seguro de quién, le había dicho que Nico di Angelo y su hermana Bianca, aparentaban menos edad de la que realmente tenían y que en verdad habían nacido a mediados de los años 30, antes de que estallara la Segunda Guerra Mundial en Europa.

Will no era una lumbrera en cuanto a historia, pero no necesitaba ser hijo de Atenea para comprender que fuera lo que fuera que los homosexuales del siglo anterior habían tenido que afrontar iba sencillamente más allá de la crueldad.

Lentamente volvió a ocupar su lugar al borde de la cama, tomando la mano derecha de Nico en su izquierda, en la más pura demostración de apoyo. Para su sorpresa, Nico no lo apartó, sino que lo dejó hacer, devolviéndole una diminuta y casi imperceptible presión después de algunos segundos. Will sintió como si lo estuviera recorriendo una corriente eléctrica.

–Las cosas han cambiado, Nico –inició suavemente, su voz no más alta que un susurro, pero el silencio del lugar casi la hizo parecer en sonido estridente–. EL matrimonio gay es legal en Nueva York, en los Estados Unidos, en casi todo el mundo–dijo, deseando más que nunca el haber podido omitir ese molesto «casi»–. La adopción de niños, incluso –agregó mientras por primera vez caía en la cuenta de la postura de Nico, quien parecía estar tratando con todas sus fuerzas de fundirse con el colchón de la cama, encorvado sobre sí mismo–. Nadie… nadie va a hacerte daño –prometió suavemente, tomando la barbilla del hijo de Hades, obligándolo a levantar la mirada y mirarlo a los ojos.

Si antes había creído que su interior se ataba en un nudo tenso, ahora sintió que se convertía en uno de esos nudos dobles que eran casi imposibles de deshacer sólo con ver la mirada de los ojos de Nico.

Por segunda vez en la noche, volvió a creer que esos orbes oscuros brillaban con lágrimas, y por segunda vez en la noche deseó no volver a ver los ojos de Nico así nunca más.

Hacía unos segundos había pensado que insinuar, aunque fuera sólo ligeramente que existiera la posibilidad de Nico que también fuera homosexual era apuntar muy alto; sin embargo ahora, ante la expresión del hijo de Hades, supo que había dado en el clavo, quizás incluso demasiado firmemente o con una fuerza excesiva.

–Nadie va a hacerte daño por una cosa así –prometió nuevamente mientras rodeaba los menudos hombros del hijo de Hades y lo atraía a su pecho–. Eres mucho más que el género que te atrae –aseguró–. Y tú, lo creas o no, eres un héroe.

Nico no respondió nada, aunque le mero hecho de que no hubiera intentado apartarse de Will a pesar del desagrado que le provocaba el contacto físico era ya una buena señal.

–¿Tus hermanos? –inquirió el hijo de Hades súbitamente después de un rato–. ¿Cecil? Ellos lo… ¿lo saben?

–Lo saben –asintió Will seriamente.

–¿Y ellos no han… no han..?

–Nico –lo silenció Will suavemente, mientras dejaba que su mano derecha recorriera el ensortijado cabello negro del chico–. Está bien.

Will no estuvo seguro, pero casi habría jurado que sintió la cálida exhalación de un suspiro de alivio sobre su hombro izquierdo. De lo que sí estaba seguro, sin embargo, era de que en ese momento sintió los brazos de Nico rodear su cadera, después de recargar su rostro contra el hombro de Will.

–Jason dijo lo mismo –murmuró Nico en voz baja después de un rato.

–Jason no mentía –afirmó Will mientras estrechaba al chico con un poco más de fuerza contra su pecho, cuidándose de no romperlo, sabiendo que a pesar de la mucha fuerza del chico en ese momento se encontraba en un estado más bien algo frágil y delicado.

Permanecieron en esa posición durante un rato, hasta que, a juzgar por la respiración de Nico sobre su hombro, Will se dio cuenta de que el hijo de Hades finalmente estaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

–Deberías dormir –apuntó suavemente mientras hacía ademán de separarse del chico que, para su sorpresa, gruñó un poco, y se impulsó hacia el frente para volver a quedar acomodado sobre el hombro izquierdo de Will.

–No tengo sueño –masculló, arrastrando las palabras con pesadez, ante lo que Will sólo pudo sonreír mientras se ponía en pie lentamente, obligando a Nico a recostarse en la cama, aunque el chico estaba tan cansado que no opuso resistencia.

Grande fue su sorpresa, sin embargo, cuando al intentar girarse sobre sus talones el hijo de Hades se aferró a su muñeca izquierda, impidiéndole llegar hasta la puerta.

–No te… no te vayas –murmuró mientras ni siqueira su fuerza de voluntad era suficiente para que mantuviera los ojos abiertos.

Will se sonrió, preguntándose a sí mismo nuevamente al notar ese leve tono rosado en las mejillas de Nico si no estaba teniendo algún problema del que tuviera que ocuparse _médicamente_ hablando.

Aunque, sinceramente, la mayor parte de él estaba ocupado pensando que Nico realmente era una persona encantadoramente infantil como para siquiera recordar dónde había dejado su termómetro.

–Tengo que echar un vistazo ahí afuera –explico Will suavemente–. Revisar la guardia y ver si mis hermanos no necesitan ayuda en algo –Nico gruñó por lo bajo, pero liberó su muñeca, lo que sólo hizo que Will ensanchara su sonrisa–. Volveré lo más rápido que pueda –prometió antes de inclinarse sobre sí mismo y depositar un casto beso sobre la frente de Nico.

No, decidió, definitivamente no había riesgo de que el chico sufriera de temperatura alta.

–Te esperaré despierto. No tardes –masculló Nico en lo que probablemente debía sonar como un estilo de amenaza, pero arrastraba tanto las palabras y su voz sonaba tan somnolienta que más bien parecía un crío haciendo un berrinche.

–Lo que tú digas –asintió Will antes de dirigirse a la puerta. En serio, hablando de testarudos…

Una vez fuera, a la primera de sus hermanos a quien vio fue a Kayla. Llevaba una venda sobre el antebrazo izquierdo y cojeaba un poco, pero fuera de eso lucía bastante bien, eso era, para un médico de emergencia tras una guerra, con el largo cabello rubio enmarañado y la ropa manchada de sangre que no se sabía si había pertenecido a otros campistas o a ella misma.

Lo único que impidió que Will se fuera directo hacia ella y le ordenara que le dejara el turno de la noche a él fue la inmensa sonrisa y la expresión de tranquilidad y control en el rostro de la chica; misma que se transformó en un ceño fruncido tan pronto se fijó en su hermano mayor.

–¡Will! –dijo, aunque más que un saludo sonaba como un reproche–. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

–¿Cómo que qué hago? –le respondió, confundido–. ¡Soy el jefe médico, vine a ver si necesitaban algo!

–Nos las arreglamos perfectamente –aseguró Kayla–. Casi son las doce, estamos bien. Ya lo viste. Ahora vete.

Will la observó con una expresión entre confusa y herida; Kayla puso los ojos en blanco y bufó levemente antes de que se le escapara una risilla.

–De acuerdo –dijo mientras rodeaba los hombros de Will y lo obligaba a girarse sobre sus talones de forma que ambos quedaran de frente a la dirección por donde Will acababa de llegar–, de acuerdo. Si estás tan ansioso, el chico de la 666 necesita a alguien –dijo, empujándolo con más fuerza de la que se esperaba de una chica tan menuda como ella hacia el frente.

–¿Qué? –cuestionó Will, pero al girarse sobre su hombro derecho descubrió que Kayla ya se ocupaba en un chico romano que tenía una herida en la cabeza.

Fue entonces cuando recordó que la habitación 666 era la que le correspondía a Nico y se sonrojó hasta las mismísimas puntas de su cabello rubio.

Claro, pensó, Kayla y Lou Ellen eran muy buenas amigas. Sólo había sido cuestión de tiempo para que ambas urdieran un plan en su contra. Definitivamente, en cuanto pudiera echar mano de Lou Ellen…

Suspiró, derrotado, antes de dirigirse hacia la habitación que se le había asignado.

Cuando finalmente ingresó en el cuarto, se aseguró de abrir la puerta suavemente, sólo en caso de que el sueño hubiera vencido a Nico mientras había estado fuera.

Sin embargo, se encontró con que Nico, tal y como le había asegurado, se mantenía despierto, sus grandes orbes oscuros casi brillando con la escasa luz que se filtraba del pasillo detrás de Will, que aún sostenía la puerta abierta.

–¿Creí que te necesitaban afuera? –inquirió Nico con voz ronca.

Will suspiró nuevamente. Ésta sin duda era la derrota máxima,

–Kayla dejó en claro que se las arreglan bien sin mí –explicó, ante lo que pudo escuchar la risa ahogada de Nico. En definitiva, que en un solo día tuviera que atender un parto, que Kayla lo destituyera y que Nico di Angelo se burlara de él sólo podía significar que había ofendido mucho a algún dios o que las Moiras estaban teniendo más tiempo libre del que era conveniente–. Pero –agregó maliciosamente, sólo para silenciar a Nico–, me pidió que me ocupara de esta habitación.

La expresión de sorpresa del rostro de Nico fue tanta que si Will no hubiera sido tan amable como era, habría soltado a reírse a carcajadas.

Bueno, al menos se había ocupado de ese asuntillo sobre las burlas, pensó mientras se dirigía hacia la cama nuevamente, sentándose en el borde izquierdo del mueble.

–Ya lo discutiremos mañana –dijo–, por ahora tú necesitas dormir.

Nico gruñó levemente a modo de protesta, pero no dijo nada en un idioma que fuera entendible para los otros humanos, lo que Will consideró como una buena señal.

Grande fue su sorpresa, sin embargo, cuando Nico se acomodó de tal forma que recargara el rostro sobre el hombro derecho de Will.

El hijo de Apolo tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para no gritar de emoción, y lanzó un rápido agradecimiento al hecho de que la luz del cuarto estaba apagada, pues se encontraba bastante seguro de que se había sonrojado más de lo que le habría gustado admitir en voz alta.

Finalmente, sólo sonrió en la oscuridad mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por sobre los hombros de Nico, atrayéndolo más hacia él.

Quizás, se atrevió a pensar una vez que estuvo seguro de que Nico dormía su lado, en lugar de haber recetado sólo tres días en la enfermería debería de haber dicho siete desde el principio. Ni hablar, se dijo a sí mismo, habría que cambiar la prescripción médica.

Al final, pensó, sonriendo para sus adentros, no había necesitado de lanzar una flecha o de ganar una apuesta.

* * *

 **Díganme... ¿qué les pareció?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
